Violetta Castillo
Violetta Castillo ist ein talentiertes, 18-jähriges, kluges Mädchen, voller Leben, aber sie wird von ihrem Vater, Germán Castillo überbeschützt. Zu Beginn der Serie, hat sie nicht ihr Talent und ihre Leidenschaft für die Musik gekannt. Sie hat eine einzigartige Stimme, ein Erbe ihrer Mutter. Von ihrem Vater hat sie die Liebe für Bücher geerbt und eine höhere Intelligenz. Violetta ist spontan und aufrichtig, und sie sagt, was sie denkt. Sie hat versucht, ihren eigenen Platz in der Welt zu finden. Als sie in Argentinien wieder in ihrer Heimatstadt Buenos Aires kam, begann sie, private Klavierstunden bei Studio 21 zu nehmen. Im Studio entdeckte sie eine Leidenschaft für die Musik. Violettas Freunde fanden sie sehr scheu und zurückhaltend, doch später entdeckten sie aber ihre wahre Persönlichkeit. Nach der Entdeckung einer Leidenschaft für die Musik, fand sie ihren Platz in dieser Welt. Violetta steht nun vor neuen Herausforderungen im Studio 21. In dieser Staffel werden die Zuschauer Violetta mehr optimistisch und zuversichtlich sehen. Allerdings ist Violettas Leben nicht so einfach. Ihr Vater, Germán fängt an, ihr überall hin zu folgen. Violetta muss auch vorsichtig sein, da Ludmila alles in ihrer Macht tut, um Violetta zu überschatten. Ihre besten Freunde sind Francesca Cauviglia, Camila Torres und Maxi Ponte, und ihre Hauptfeindin im Studio ist Ludmila Ferro, die immer versucht, Schaden und Verderben in Violettas Leben zu bringen, weil sie denkt, dass Violetta ihren Platz im Studio 21 stehlen will. Violetta wird von Martina Stoessel dargestellt. Stil 'Staffel 1' Sie kleidet sich ganz oft mit einem einfaches T-Shirt, trägt Röcke und sie bindet sich immer ein Band um die Taille. Sie mag Lipgloss, trägt fast immer eine Kette und malt ihre Nägel mit hellere Farben an und sie trägt hohe oder niedrige Schuhe. 'Staffel 2' In der 2. Staffel kleidet sich Violetta mehr Wie eine erwachsene frau. In diese Staffel zieht sie oft High-Low Kleider und Röcke an. Wenn sie das nicht anhat, hat sie meistens ein einfaches T-Shirt und einen Rock an und trägt einen Gürtel. In dieser Staffel zieht sie Hosen an, mehr als in der 1. Staffel, aber nur selten. thumb|214px Persönlichkeit 'Staffel 1' Teil 1 Violetta ist ein kluges, fröhliches und lebhaftes Mädchen. Sie ist eigentlich ehrlich, aber am wenigsten zu ihrem Vater. Violetta mag es zu singen, aber sie weiß, dass das ihrem Vater nicht gefällt, also versteckt sie das vor ihm. Sie hasst es, ihn an zu lügen, aber sie ist entschlossen, ihre Träume nicht aufzugeben. Violetta hat eine romantische Seite, und will die Liebe entdecken, aber alles wird kompliziert wenn sie in eine Liebesdreieck steckt. Sie kann sich nicht entscheiden: Tomas, ihre erste Liebe, oder Leon, ihr erster Kuss. Sie ist machmal durcheinander und versteht ihre Gefühle nicht. Sie mag es, das Tagebuch von ihrer Mutter zu lesen, weil es ihr näher zu ihrer Mutter bringt. Sie findet heraus, dass sie ähnlich wie ihre Mutter ist; sie liebt die Musik ganz genau wie ihre Mutter. Violetta entdeck, dass Musik ihr ausmacht, und dass sie ohne die Musik nicht leben kann. Das Liebesdreieck mit Violetta, Tomás und Francesca erscheint wieder, denn Francesca ist immer noch in Tomás verliebt, doch er ist in Violetta verliebt und will es nicht zugeben, und Violetta ist in ihn verliebt, und will es nicht zugeben. Teil 2 Jetzt ist Violetta oft mehr zuversichtlicher und selbstbewusster. Sie kommt mit Leon zusammen. Doch ihr Glück hält nicht lange, denn ein neuer Schüler kommt ins Studio, Diego. Dieser hat besonders ein Auge auf Violetta geworfen. Durch ihn beginnt es zwischen Violetta und Leon zu kriseln. Nach dem Leon einsieht, dass diese Beziehung nicht hält, macht er mit Violetta Schluss. Doch sie hat weiterhin Gefühle für ihn, deshalb versucht sie Leon wieder zu erobern. Doch nach der schlussendlichen Trennung sieht sie ein, dass sie Gefühle für Diego hat. Doch sie kann Leon nicht vergessen, versucht dennoch eine Beziehung zu Diego. Geschichte thumb|248px|Violettas SteckbriefAm Anfang der Serie ist Violetta ein schüchternes Mädchen, die niemals Freunde hatte, niemals in die Schule ging, und sich niemals verliebte. Am Ende der ersten Folge, geht Violetta im Regen und rutscht im Schlamm aus, aber Tomas fängt sie rechtzeitig. Im ersten Blick verlieben sie sich in einander. Später in der Serie entdeckt Violetta im Studio 21 neue Freunde, neue Liebe und neue Feinde. Langsam entdeckt Violetta auch ihre Talente, obwohl sie weiß, dass es ihrem Vater nicht gefällt. Beziehungen Familie Germán Castillo Vater [[Datei:German_und_Violetta.jpg|thumb|leftGermán Castillo]] ist Violettas Vater. Sie streiten sich fast immer weil er Violetta nicht erlaubt zu singen, zur Schule zu gehen, oder sich zu verlieben. Seit Marias Tod hat Germán Angst, dass Violetta ihm eines Tages alleine lässt. Er akzeptieren will, dass Violetta Erwachsen wird und sich bald verlieben wird. Er lässt sie niemals singen, weil Violettas Stimme ganz genau wie Marias klingt, und er sich dabei an Maria erinnert. Violetta weiß, dass wenn sie ihm erzählt, dass sie heimlich ins Studio geht, wird er wütend, und sperrt sie wieder ein. Darum verheimlicht sie ihm, dass sie im Studio 21 Musik studiert. Einmal sagt sie ihm die Wahrheit, aber er glaubt sie nicht und denkt das wäre ein Scherz.thumb|left|Germán Castillo[[Datei:German_und_Violetta.jpg|thumb|leftGermán Castillo]] ist Violettas Vater. Sie streiten sich fast immer weil er Violetta nicht erlaubt zu singen, zur Schule zu gehen, oder sich zu verlieben. Seit Marias Tod hat Germán Angst, dass Violetta ihm eines Tages alleine lässt. Er akzeptieren will, dass Violetta Erwachsen wird und sich bald verlieben wird. Er lässt sie niemals singen, weil Violettas Stimme ganz genau wie Marias klingt, und er sich dabei an Maria erinnert. Violetta weiß, dass wenn sie ihm erzählt, dass sie heimlich ins Studio geht, wird er wütend, und sperrt sie wieder ein. Darum verheimlicht sie ihm, dass sie im Studio 21 Musik studiert. Einmal sagt sie ihm die Wahrheit, aber er glaubt sie nicht und denkt das wäre ein Scherz. Maria Saramego Mutter thumb|171px|Maria mit Baby Violetta.'''Maria Saramego, Violettas Mutter, ist gestorben, als Violetta 5 Jahre alt war. Violetta erinnert sich nur noch ein kleines bisschen an ihre Mutter, weil Germán immer dafür sorgt, dass Violetta niemals an ihre Mutter denkt. Violetta hat immer davon geträumt, Dinge über ihre Mutter heraus zu finden. Das hat sie auch, als sie das Dachzimmer entdeckte: voller Bilder, Kleidung und Briefe von ihrer Mutter, und das zeigte auch wie viel Violetta Maria bedeutete und wie viel Musik ihr bedeutete. Auch wenn Maria nicht körperlich da ist, Violetta versucht immer so zu sein wie ihre Mutter. Das wollte sie und sie ist immer sicher, dass ihre Mutter stolz auf sie ist. Angie Carrará '''Tante thumb|left|272px|Violetta und Angie umarmen sich.Angie Carrará ist Violettas Tante und die einzige Person zuhause, die Violetta wirklich versteht und ihr dabei hilft, ihre Träume zu erfüllen. Angie ist auch Violettas Hauslehrerin, und niemand zuhause weiß, dass Angie Violettas Tante ist. Violetta nimmt auch Angie manchmal als ihre eigene Mutter. Freunde Francesca Cauviglia Beste Freundin/Feindin (früher) thumb|260px'''Weil sie in Tomas verliebt ist, ist Francesca sehr eifersüchtig auf Violetta. Nachdem sie sich aber besser kennengelernt haben, werden die beiden Mädchen schnell Freundinnen. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass beide von weit her nach Buenos Aires gekommen sind. Aber wahrscheinlicher ist es so, dass sie so eng befreundet sind, weil beide so herzlich und freundlich sind. Camila Torres '''Beste Freundin thumb|left|258pxCamila ist eine von Violettas besten Freunden, so wie Francesca. Sie hilft Violetta mit ihre Liebesbeziehungen, und teilt viele Interessen mit ihr. Sie mag Violetta ganz doll zu 100000000000000 %, und ist eine sehr unterstützende Freundin.ZUSAMMEN MIT Francesca sind sie beste freundinen Maxi Ponte Gute Freunde thumb|280px'''Maxi ist eine von Violettas besten Freunden. Er weiß was für eine tolle Sängerin sie ist, will dass sie ihre Träume erfüllt und dass sie alle ihre Talent zeigt. Er ist sehr stützend, und mag Violetta ganz doll. Braco '''Freunde thumb|left|199px'''Braco ist einer von Violettas Freunden im Studio 21. Er unterstützt sie beim Singen, denn er weiß, dass Violetta gut singen kann. Es wird manchmal gezeigt, dass er heimlich Gefühle für Violetta hat. Er versucht ständig ihr seine Gefühle zu gestehen; mit null Erfolg. Olga Peña '''Freundin thumb|220px'''Olga ist eine Freundin von Violetta, und arbeitet als Hausmädchen. Immer wenn Violetta unzufrieden ist, kocht Olga ihre Lieblingsessen für sie. Es wird gezeigt, dass sie sich einander sehr lieb haben, und dass Olga Violetta wie ihre eigene Tochter behandelt. Olga ist auch sehr stützend, und denkt, dass Violetta sehr talentiert ist. Lisandro Ramallo '''Freunde thumb|left|242pxRamaio ist der Assistent von Germán, und Ersatzvater für Violetta. Er hat auch Violetta sehr lieb und hilft ihr mit ihrem Geheimnis. Er hat sogar so getan als ob er ein amerikanischer Unternehmer ist, namens Mr. Ferguson, um Violetta zu helfen, Geld zu verdienen für das Studio. Ramaio hat auch Germán dazu gebracht Violetta Klavierunterricht im Studio 21 zu erlauben und ein bisschen Freiheit zu geben. Romanzen Tomas Heredia Ex-'Schwarm/Freunde' '' Hauptartikel: Tomletta '' thumb|247px'''Tomas und Violetta sind in einander verknallt, auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben wollen. Leider kommt Ludmila dazwischen, wird neidisch und versucht Violetta von Tomas zu trennen, und bringt Tomas dazu Violetta zu hassen. Violetta wird immer nervös wenn Tomas neben ihr ist. Und sie kommen immer gut zurecht. Sie haben sich in die 1. Folge von Violetta kennengelernt, als Violetta im Schlamm ausrutschte, und er sie gefangen hat. sahen sie sich sehr verliebt an. Sie konnten nicht so gut miteinander sprechen, weil Germán immer dazwischen kam. Sie hatten eine komplitzierte Beziehung. León Vargas '''Freund/Schwarm '' Hauptartikel: Leonetta '' thumb|left|248pxAm Anfang flirtet Leon mit Violetta, um Tomas eifersüchtig zu machen, aber später verliebt er sich in sie. Er empfindet echte Gefühle für sie, und versucht sein bestes, um sie zu erobern. Sie fangen an, aus zu gehen, aber sie empfindet immer noch was für Tomas und kann sich nicht entscheiden. Leons starke Gefühle für Violetta verändern ihm zu einen besseren Mensch. Leon ist auch sehr stützend, aber er wird leicht eifersüchtig. in der 2. Staffel kommen die beiden zusammen, doch dies hält nur für eine kurze Zeit. Beide führen nach der Trennung Beziehungen, doch können nicht einander vergessen. Feinde Jade LaFontaine Feindin thumb|182pxVioletta hat sich nie gut mit Jade verstanden. Jades Bemühen mit Violetta gut klar zu kommen waren nur halb-herzig, und Violetta schätzt nicht dass Jade ständig versucht wie eine Mutter zu sein. Jade hasst Violetta, und sagt, dass sie ständig zwischen ihr und Germán geht. Jade hat sogar erwähnt, wenn sie violettas stiefmutter wird ,schikt sie Violetta in ein Internat. Ludmila Ferro Feindin thumb|left|160pxLudmila hasste Violetta schon, seit diese das erste Mal im Studio 21 aufgetaucht war. Ludmila hasst sie auch, weil sie weiß, dass Tomás, der Junge, den sie mag, in Violetta verliebt ist. Darüber hinaus trennt sich León, der mal mit ihr zusammen war, von ihr und versucht Violetta für sich zu gewinnen, was Ludmila noch eifersüchtiger macht. Ein weiterer Grund, weswegen Ludmila sich so verhält, ist, dass Violetta als beste Sängerin im Studio 21 betrachtet wird,ludmila denkt immer das sich niemand mit ihr vergleichen könnte. Ludmila glaubt, dass niemand sie schlagen könne, wenn es darum geht, am besten in irgendetwas zu sein. Deswegen überlegt sie sich immer, wie sie Violetta aus dem Studio 21 rauswerfen könnte.die (supernova) Info *Violetta war 16 Jahre alt, als die Serie begann und nach ihrer Geburtstagsparty, ist sie 17. Das kann bewiesen werden, weil als sie Francesca und Camila traf sie sagte, dass sie im gleichen Alter wie sie ist, und in einem Interview sagte Lodovica Comello dass Francesca 17 Jahre alt ist. *Violetta erbte ihre Gesangsstimme von ihrer Mutter. *Francesca, Camila und Maxi sind die ersten Freunde, die sie je gemocht hat, weil ihr Vater ließ sie nie mit anderen Menschen interagieren, vor sie nach Buenos Aires kamen. *Tomás ist ihre erste Liebe. *León ist ihr erster Kuss und Freund. *Sie wusste nicht, wer Rafa Palmer war, vor er zu dem Studio 21 kam. Sie dachte, dass "Rafa Palmer" der Name eines Hundes war. *Violetta kann Jade nicht leiden, weil sie immer wieder versucht, sie von ihrem Vater zu trennen. *Sie hat noch nie einen Hund gehabt. *In der spanischen Version ist ihr Name ist manchmal mit der Farbe Violett (Violeta) verwirrt. *In der 1. Folge erwähnte sie, dass ihr Leben in und aus der Flughäfen, was bedeutet, dass sie mit ihrem Vater ganz viel reist. *Violettas Stil ist sehr mädchenhaft und romantisch, und ihre Outfits haben fast immer Blumen und Pastellfarben wie rosa und blau. *Sie mag es das Tagebuch ihre Mutter zu lesen, und wenn sie es liest, fühlt es sich an, als ob ihre Mutter bei ihr ist. *Zu ihrem Geburtstag, wollte sie ein Lied von einer besonderen Person gesungen haben. *Sie mag es Zeit in der Dachboden zu verbringen, weil dort die Kleidung ihrer Mutter sind, und dort liest sie ihr Tagebuch. *Sie liebt die Kleidung ihrer Mutter. *Sie liebt es zu lesen. *Sie hat ein Samsung Handy. In der 2. Staffel hat sie ein iPhone. *Sie kann Gitarre spielen. *Sie schreibt oft über ihr Liebesleben in ihrem Tagebuch, und einmal stelle sie Leon und Tomas als Hunde da. *Der Name Violetta bedeutet, 'violett', 'lila' oder 'eine Blume ". *Sie erwähnte in Folge 34, das sie "Rock Bones" liebt. *Sie schifft Germangie. *Sie hasst Ludmila. *In jede Folge trägt sie fast ihren Tagebuch mit sich rum. *"Te Creo", "En mi Mundo", "Habla si puedes" und "Ser Mejor" sind die ersten vier Songs die Violetta schrieb. *Sie benutzte den Song "En Mi Mundo" für die Aufnahmeprüfung. Gallerie Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Svmsfvdmfvpcdnvsf.vimdfövnsfovfxkvxvkcxo xövnxövkdövksvksfävskvödfkvksjfv,divxclviscvhsdvnsf. D Kategorie:DsNü ja,Vernon.dafsd